


THE MODEL AND THE STREET CAT

by ulyferal



Category: Top Cat (Cartoons)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: Top Cat decides to step out on the wild side and meets a fetching beauty that sweeps his heart away but he keeps it a secret from his gang because his lover is a he not a she!(Top Cat was a Hanna-Barbera prime-time animated series which premiered in 1961 and ran for 30 episodes and which remains one of the studio's most enduring creations.) The central character, Top Cat (his friends call him TC) is the leader of a gang of Manhattan alley cats: Fancy Fancy, Spook, Benny, Brain, and Choo Choo.





	1. Chapter 1: A Walk On The Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He’d only gone here a few times in the past year and only when he desperately needed to blow off steam and a female wouldn’t do. He needed something hard and fast with no emotions attached. This was the best place for that need to be fulfilled if he was lucky.

 

It was late, some time past ten o’clock in the evening. The pickings were slim. He didn’t like the looks of some of the prospects. Sighing in frustration he wandered down the alley to another small cul-de-sac to another narrow alley. There nearly hidden behind some stacked storage crates he spotted a hidden treasure.

 

A nearby streetlamp cast a sliver of light into the small cubby where the male huddled. Approaching slowly so as not to startle the small male, T.C. moved closer then stopped suddenly and took in a sharp breathe. The male was beautiful. Not just handsome but exotically beautiful. What he could see was a mask of grey with darker ears and nose, paws and tail tip the same color and cream colored body. A pair of deep blue eyes stared at him watchfully. T.C. was captivated. He’d never seen a cat like this before.

 

“Hi! Can I come closer?” T.C. asked cautiously.

 

The male watched him a moment longer before nodding his head.

 

Pleased, T.C. walked around the crates and squatted down an arms length away. Close up, the male was even more beautiful and his scent was bewitching.

 

“I’ve never seen you around here before. Just passing through?” T.C. murmured staring at the male hungrily.

 

The little male studied this scruffy alley cat. He’d avoided the other denizens of these alleys not trusting them. But this cat was different, though he could see the lust in the cat’s eyes he could also sense a gentleness despite the cat’s rather rough exterior. His scent smelled of the outdoors and a hint of some cologne. He’d come here to escape his lonely existence if only for a short while and though he’d never entertained the thought of being with another male it didn’t put him off either to his surprise.

 

“Just escaping my life for a little while. Wanted to see the other side of life. You’re very handsome and have a nice friendly face compared to some of the others I’ve seen here tonight.” He said shyly.

 

T.C. swallowed hard. The cat’s voice had a foreign flavor to it and it sent waves of heat down his body to his groin. This cat made him hotter than any female. Hearing and sensing he was welcome, he moved to sit close to the smaller male.

 

“I’m glad you did. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Those other cats aren’t to be trusted. It’s a good thing you avoided them otherwise, I might never have had a chance to meet you.” He breathed in the little male’s exquisite scent into his lungs. It harden him instantly. He moved in to kiss gently and was pleased when the beautiful creature returned it.

 

The kiss turned into a passionate duel. Arms caressed and clung, bodies began to rub together in mutual desire. Never had he felt such intense pleasure with another before. He wanted more and lost all sense for a moment. He suddenly came up for air when he realized he wanted this creature badly but they needed to be in a secure and private place. Panting he continued to hold the other tightly in his arms while he frantically searched his mind for a place. He smiled, he knew the perfect sanctuary and it wasn’t far.

 

“We need to be somewhere safe and hidden from prying eyes. Will you trust me?” T.C. asked the hot bundle in his arms.

 

The little male hesitated a moment. This tom had set off a hot need in him that he’d never experienced before and wanted desperately to explore further. That made his mind up.

 

“Yes, let us go, quickly.” He said decisively.

 

T.C. grinned happily and quickly led his new friend to his favorite place. Thurmonds Department Store. He slipped in his usual entry point then pulled his friend hurriedly to a secluded spot in the bedroom department where they wouldn’t be seen or heard. It was warm and cozy.

 

“This is very nice.” The little male said approvingly.

 

“And it’s secure and very comfortable. Now where were we? Oh yeah!” T.C said warmly as he began kissing his prize yet again.

 

Very quickly they were once more wrapped in each other’s arms. Soon what little clothing they wore was removed and they were rubbing against each other and groaning in taut pleasure.

 

‘Oh god! He’s soo fantastic. I can’t get enough of him’ T.C. groaned hotly. He burned a trail of kisses down the silky fur of the beauty under him. The little male writhed and moaned in restless desire. His paws caressed T.C.’s back and sides, occasionally using claws as well, sending jolts of pleasure through T.C.’s body.

 

T.C. licked the toms well defined cock driving the little male to cry loudly in excitement. T.C. then covered the little male with his body so wild with need he couldn’t restrain himself from rubbing their bodies together and plundering the small perfect mouth. Their cocks dueled between their bodies.

 

Their excitement rose and they began to bite and scratch each other as the fire between them became overwhelming. T.C. couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled the little male over onto his paws and knees and prepared to enter him. The little male had never been taken this way before but was so on fire for T.C. he never thought twice and lifted his tail. Taking the invitation T.C. pushed in slowly and firmly.

 

The little male yowled but not with pain and pushed back in urgent desire. T.C. growled, leaned forward and grasped the male’s ruff in his teeth and began to thrust in a steady, fast rhythm. The fire leaped higher and higher. The world shrank into this moment of perfect union. Sooner than they wanted the end came. The little male screamed and clenched T.C.’s cock hard. T.C. released the little male’s ruff and roared his climax pouring his seed deep into his conquest.

 

They shuddered together for a moment then collapsed in an exhausted heap. Recovering, T.C. licked the salt from the little male’s facial fur. Normally that would be it, he’d say goodbye and look for another but desire for this male flamed again and once more they were screaming their climaxes into the still air of the department store. The night moved past as they coupled when they finally realized it was time to part. T.C. was stunned to realize he’d spent most of the night with this incredible male.

 

T.C. took the little male to the store bathroom where they both could clean up and get some water. Then they raided the employees fridge for an early breakfast. T.C. led the little male back to the alley where he’d found him but was very reluctant to let him go. The beautiful creature was regretful as well.

 

“I must go! Thank you for such a wonderful evening. Good fortune to you!” The little male said sadly.

 

“Do you think we might see each other again?” T.C. said hopefully.

 

“I’m not sure that’s wise! I must go!” He said sorrowfully and quickly scurried away.

 

T.C. watched him disappear. He felt bereft and couldn’t understand how the beautiful tom had gotten under his skin so deeply. Sighing regretfully, he turned and made his way back to his alley home.

 

Next day, in a well known alley...late morning...

 

T.C. woke to the sound of laughter near his trash can home. Yawning, he rose up and popped the lid and looked blearily around. A few feet away was Choo-Choo, Fancy-Fancy, and Spook. Choo-Choo had a magazine in his paws and the three were oohing and laughing at whatever it was they were looking at.

 

“Alright, you guys better have a good explanation for ruining my beauty sleep.” T.C. grumbled.

 

“Oh, sorry T.C.. I just found this fashion magazine and was showing the guys it. Some of these cats are soo beautiful even the guys but some of the clothes are a riot.” Choo-Choo said in apology.

 

“Let me see!” T.C. demanded. Choo-Choo obligingly handed it over. T.C. flipped the pages then stopped in shock. The picture he opened to was the little male he’d been with. Unable to read, he thrust the magazine at Choo-Choo.

 

“Read that to me!” He said sharply pointing to the article under the picture.

 

“Uh, okay! It says Misha de Pontes, a blue point Balinese, is shown here wearing the latest Ralph Lauren evening wear. This spectacular Balinese is the top model for the Winshire Modeling Company and is much sought after by fashion designers. Wow! He’s quite a beauty for a male and probably snobby too.” Choo-Choo commented.

 

“No he’s not. He’s just lonely and tired of it all.” T.C. muttered as he took back the magazine and stared longingly at the best lay he’d ever had.

 

His gang stared at him in surprise. “What makes you say that T.C.? You sound like you’ve met this fancy cat?” Spook asked curiously.

 

“Huh!” T.C. looked up in surprise not realizing he’d said that out loud and blushed slightly. “No never seen him before, just thought being ogled by all those people could be hard to take and maybe he’d be tired of it all.” He shrugged his shoulders trying to turn the subject and hiding the magazine in his can.

 

“So what’s on the calendar for today?” He said briskly as he climbed out of his can and changed his clothes. The conversation turned to the days task of finding food for the day. No one spoke of the magazine again.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Do This Again!

Later that night, T.C. pulled the mag out and stared at Misha’s picture again. ‘Why does he haunt me so? He was just a great lay nothing more.’ He sighed and felt the heat rise in him again. ‘Yeah but what a lay and soo beautiful. Snap out of it! He’s a male you only do that once in a while. Time to look for a bit of female entertainment.” He told himself firmly.

 

But hours later, a disgruntled T.C. returned to his can dissatisfied. He found a female friend but it fell flat and he bid her a good night without taking her up on her offer to spend the night. He found himself shockingly not interested. This just wasn’t like him. He went to bed upset with himself.

 

Across town in a classy apartment complex....

 

Misha stared around his fancy apartment. He was depressed. His encounter of the other night had been the most intense of his life. When he had been younger, the glitz, the females, and the pampering was all he looked forward to but as time passed he found himself chafing under it all. He ate on someone else’s schedule, dressed in clothes he didn’t like, moved, stood, sat, or laid as ordered for the cameras, traveling constantly to shoots. It was an exciting life but all the people he encountered were shallow and looking out for number one. The hectic pace was wearing and he was surprised to find that he was very tired of it. The females only wanted him for a quick lay or to have someone beautiful to escort them to the whose whose of the fashion set.

 

What he wouldn’t give for another night with that handsome alley cat or maybe a permanent place with him. He stopped shocked at that thought. That single encounter was not enough to throw his life away and live on the streets but oh how much he wanted to see that tom again. He wanted to feel that intense sensation of lust and fire once more. It made him feel alive.

 

Unfortunately, he’d told the tom he wouldn’t be able to come again. His chances of finding that stray tom in such a huge city was astronomical. It had been just dumb luck that first time but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Hours later, unable to sleep, Misha finally gave up. Dressing in T-shirt and jeans he took off in his sports car and headed for that alley where he’d met the scruffy cat and prayed for a miracle.

 

Back in Top Cat’s Alley...

 

After trying to sleep and failing, T.C. finally crawled back out of his can, dressed and made his way to that special alley. He knew he was being stupid. The chances he’d find Misha there again were absolutely zero but he couldn’t stop himself. The beauty had to have been slumming as the wealthy tended to do when they were looking for new thrills. But Misha didn’t seem the type.

 

Catching the rear of a passing street car, T.C. rode it to the uptown alleys. Reaching his destination, he jumped off and began prowling the alley ways again. He was about to give up after looking for an hour when in a recessed doorway came a soft call. He stopped and moved closer and was pleased to see Misha.

 

“Well fancy meeting you here?” He said warmly, his heart leaping for joy.

 

“My prayers were answered, handsome one. I sincerely hoped I would find you here.” Misha said relieved. “I had hoped you would be pleased to see me.”

 

“Oh yes very much so. Was kinda hoping I’d find you too.” T.C. quietly admitted. Misha blushed happily. “However, I’ve since found out who you are, Misha.” T.C. said watching the cat for his reaction.

 

“Ohh. I guess you don’t want me now.” Misha said turning away heartbroken.

 

“I didn’t say that. So you are the famous model, huh? I just didn’t want to be considered some thrill you were seeking and when through just thrown away.” T.C. said honestly though he wasn’t certain why it was soo important to him that it wasn’t a fling.

 

“Oh no! Never that!” Misha protested. “I admit I came down here for a little company of real people instead of the fake kind I deal with every day but you’re not what I expected, you’re different. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how much we seem to connect. How intense it was between us.” Misha said not wanting to lose T.C.

 

“Really?” T.C. said studying Misha closely. The cat seemed very sincere.

 

“Yes really!” Misha said blushing. “No ones made me feel that way before at least no female ever did and I’ve never been with a male before until you. Please don’t turn me away!” He pleaded softly.

 

“Honestly, I couldn’t do that. You make me hot and feel things I’ve never known before. I like females but with you it was soo intense. I need to know why that is so I came looking for you. Never dreamed I’d find you...want to see where this goes!” T.C. said hotly closing the gap between them and laying a kiss on the beautiful face before him.

 

When they came up for air, Misha asked shyly. “Would you be willing to come to my apartment? Though, where we went last time was nice, my place will allow us to shower afterward and eat breakfast in less hurried surroundings. Please?” He breathed hotly licking T.C.’s face.

 

Shuddering, T.C. thought about it a moment and decided to take a chance. “Alright beautiful. Let’s see your place.” He smiled and gave Misha another hot kiss.

 

Grinning happily, Misha took T.C.’s paw and pulled him excitedly out of the alley and around the corner to a secluded spot where he’d stashed his car to keep it safe.

 

“Woah! Some wheels there Misha!” T.C. admiringly as he caressed the car.

 

“Thanks, glad you like it. You ready?” Misha smiled as he got in.

 

“Hell yes!” T.C. grinned like a kid in a candy store

 

Misha gave T.C. a thrill by taking the long way to his apartment. He could tell his lover was really enjoying himself. Very soon though, he was pulling into his private underground garage and parking. Still smiling happily he led T.C. to the elevator and took him up to the penthouse.

 

T.C.’s eyes widened in amazement as he looked around the ritzy apartment. He gave a low whistle. “Wow! This is some place, Misha. You could fit a whole army in here.”

 

Blushing with pleasure, Misha gave him a tour of his home. They finished in the kitchen where he offered T.C. some champagne. Sipping the bubbly drink, T.C. took stock of how lucky he was. He’d just hit the jackpot having a wealthy lover. But even with his avarice nature he stopped short of wanting to take advantage of this new circumstance he found himself in.

 

He came here to be with Misha and that’s what he would concentrate on now. The fact it was in such rich surroundings were totally incidental to the fire he felt for this exotic cat. Putting down his drink on the counter, he wrapped an arm around Misha and began kissing him in earnest.

 

They swayed together kissing, licking and nipping each other for a long time before finally moving slowly toward the master bedroom. Stripping each other’s clothes off they fell to the bed wrapped around each other. Moaning and caressing every inch of each other’s bodies, the fire grew. Misha let T.C. take him again and again over the next few hours. Finally, Misha took command and took T.C. It was the first time for Top Cat and it blew his mind away. He never knew anything could be soo incredible. He let Misha take him again a few more times before they finally were too exhausted to continue. They fell blissfully asleep in each other’s arms.

 

It was morning when they woke stiff and sore but still burning for each other.

 

“Why don’t we get in the jacuzzi?” Misha offered as he headed to the bathroom.

 

“Sounds like a good idea. Man I’m sore in places I’ve never been sore before.” T.C. said in amusement as he followed his lover to the richly appointed master bath. T.C. had never seen a tub this large before.

 

When it was full and Misha had added some bubbles, he stepped in and gestured to T.C. to join him. Stepping in gingerly, T.C. moaned in pleasure as the hot water hit his sore body and soothed. He gasped when Misha turned on the jets.

 

“Ooohh, this is wonderful, Misha.” T.C. groaned happily.

 

“It is isn’t it. This is my greatest pleasure after a long day of being on my feet and having designers yelling at me or photographers constantly posing me all day.” Misha sighed.

 

“That must be exhausting. You lead an exciting life, rubbing shoulders with all those rich people, fancy places, and the travel.” T.C. sighed a bit envious.

 

“Oh yes exciting!” Misha grimaced. “At first it was just that but now, years later its boring, tedious and way too stressful. Everyone wants a piece of you. Even my manager is only after what I can make him not how I’m feeling about it.” Misha sighed sadly.

 

“Ohh, well I guess any job can get boring no matter how glamorous it is.” T.C. said thoughtfully.

 

“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like having no responsibilities and no one telling you what to do all the time.” Misha said looking at T.C. curiously.

 

“It’s not all that great. I like the freedom alright, but not knowing when your next meal will be and trying to insure your friends have what they need when you have no money makes you a bit of a hustler. Always looking for ways to make a bit of cash every day. It’s exciting in its own way and I have good friends who stand by me but it’s no life for a family or a relationship really.” T.C. said honestly surprised he was revealing so much of himself.

 

“So there are downsides to every lifestyle.” Misha mused fascinated despite himself. He had suspected that T.C. was a bit of a rogue but he had a caring side. Especially when he talked about his friends. He might be a bit dishonest but he was loyal and compassionate. Misha smiled to himself...and that is what attracted him...not just the sex.

 

He moved closer to T.C. in the tub and kissed him. “It doesn’t matter to me what you do, T.C. I find I like you very much. You are like a fresh breeze through my dull life. I wouldn’t be able to shut the door on it. Say you will be my lover?” Misha begged as he nuzzled T.C.’s face.

 

“I’m not sure it would work, Misha. We are from very different worlds and I don’t want anyone to think I’m using you.” T.C. said in concern.

 

“People are going to think that anyway, T.C. even if we only just see each other occasionally and you don’t move in with me. I want you a part of my life but I won’t rush you. We can just let it happen gradually. I only want to know if you will let us be lovers?” Misha urged.

 

“Well...you do turn me on so much and somehow I know it isn’t just the sex. You just do something to me.” T.C. said slowly. “Alright. I won’t make any promises but I will be your lover in private for now. Okay?” T.C. said tentatively hoping he hadn’t ruined anything by his hesitation.

 

“If that is all you can do right now then that is what I will accept as long as I can see you as often as we can manage secretly.” Misha agreed eagerly and to make the pact official he made love to T.C. again in the bath.

 

T.C. sighed in relief. He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake after all this was another male he was getting involved with but it was hard to say no or leave with Misha making such sweet love to him. They had a wonderful breakfast and Misha insisted he take enough for his friends and even went so far as to make lunch for his gang. When T.C. wouldn’t let him take him home, he pressed the money for a cab into his paw.

 

“Please, love I just want you home safe, alright. I don’t intend to make you dependent on me.” Misha told him sincerely. Sighing, T.C. couldn’t refuse when Misha put it that way. Misha was really getting under his skin alright as he carried the food and hailed a taxi to his alley.

 

His gang was waiting for him with concern on their faces.

 

“Hey T.C, there you are! We were getting a little worried about you. Where were you?” Benny asked.

 

“Hi, guys. I’m okay just getting breakfast for you all. Here you go!” T.C. said as he handed out the food. “There’s lunch there too so don’t eat it all at once.”

 

“Wow, T.C! Where’d you get the great chow?” Fancy Fancy asked as he took his share.

 

“Ohh, just got lucky is all. So what have we got on the agenda for today?” T.C. asked not wanting them to ask questions.


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

For the next few months, T.C. slipped away at least twice a week to see Misha when the model was in town and missed him more than he thought possible when the beautiful tom was off on modeling jobs in far off places.

 

Misha found joy and a great deal of stress relief in Top Cat’s company. Those around him at the modeling agency commented on his calmer demeanor and wondered at it. Gossip ran rampant. No ones privacy was honored. Everyone’s dirty laundry was constantly aired for all to hear. So it wasn’t surprising when nasty little rumors about Misha began to circulate.

 

“Did you hear about Misha?” A tall, thin beauty with a piled hair style of copper colored hair asked while standing still for a dresser to tug the model’s outfit in place.

 

“Hmm?” Muttered another distracted black haired model stripping off a pantsuit.

 

“If you’re about to spread that old gossip about him and Arlene, that’s old news!” A male model snorted letting a makeup specialist put the finishing touches to his face.

 

“Aw geez Darrin, everyone knows that. What no one knows is who he’s shagging now. He’s kept whoever it is super secret.” The copper haired model said conspiratorially. “It’s rumored he’s messing around with the daughter of Esquire Magazine’ head publisher.”

 

“Get Real, Gina! No way would Misha be caught with that piece of jail bait. He’s not stupid.” Darrin snorted in disgust.

 

Gina looked affronted and turned her back on him. “Well, that’s what I heard!” She snapped and stalked out for her photo session.

 

The rest of the models just shrugged and ignored the dramatics of the copper haired model and went on to discuss other juicy topics.

 

Misha paid the gossip no heed except to be extremely careful not to get trapped into revealing who his lover was much less that it was male.

 

His manager didn’t care about Misha’s personal life and whether he had a lover or not. He was counting the profits from the Balinese’ popularity. He had a small stable of models but Misha was his top money maker.

 

It wasn’t until Misha received an unsettling phone call that he became aware of the possible illicit financial dealings that were happening under his nose.

 

“Hello?” Misha said rather harried. One of the models had told him he had an important phone call. The Balinese was in the middle of a shoot and the photographer was looking impatient.

 

“Is this Misha de Pontes?” An officious male voice asked.

 

“Yes.” Misha said curious.

 

“I am IRS Agent Stanley Morrison. I need to see you about some irregularities I’ve found in your last five tax returns. When can you come to our offices?” He said formally.

 

“My agent handles my tax returns, sir. What kind of irregularities are you talking about?” Misha said a frown forming on his face in concern.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Pontes but you will need to come down to our offices and if your agent is the one doing your taxes then he needs to be here as well. Can you make it this week?” The agent asked insistently.

 

“I’m on a photo shoot all this week. Uhmm...Let me think...Ah, I should be able to come in Friday afternoon about two p.m. Will that be alright?” Misha asked.

 

“Yes. That will be fine, Mr. Pontes. I will see you then at the IRS Offices, 3rd floor, The Wiltshire Building.” Agent Morrison told him.

 

“Yes sir, got it, thank you.” Misha said writing down the information on a scrap of paper handed to him by the make up girl then he hung up. He felt shaken as he tucked the paper into his carry bag. Putting the matter away in his mind he returned to the set.

 

On Friday afternoon, Misha walked into the IRS Offices without his manager. Two hours later he walked back out, shocked, frustrated, and angry. When he got home he called his manager, Charlie Dodgson, but got not answer. Many calls later, he still could not find the man.

 

Agent Morrison had told him after going over all the information he’d been able to bring and what the IRS had already uncovered, that it appeared someone was skimming funds and filing irregular reports to cover the activity. Whoever had done it had left Misha owing some $200,000 to the Federal Government. Strickened, Misha swore that he knew nothing about it.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Pontes. Unfortunately, the IRS has seen a lot of this type of theft by managers or other types of agents responsible for handling the funds of important people. They just get greedy from handling all that money.” Agent Morrison said sympathetically.

 

“But what am I going to do now?” Misha said in anguish.

 

“I strongly suggest you hire a private detective to poke around in Mr. Dodgson’s financials and see what they can come up with. I'm fairly certain they’ll uncover some shady investments and other risk taking ventures. Once they’ve been able to gather enough info on him then you can bring it to our attention and we’ll see if we have a strong enough case to prosecute. We’ll keep checking on our end but it will save a lot of time if you’re able to come up with more hard facts.” Agent Morrison told him.

 

“Thank you, sir, for your advice. I’ll look into it immediately.” Misha said tightly getting up to leave.

 

“I wish you good luck, Mr. Pontes. Here is my card. Call me if you find out anything that will help your case.” Agent Morrison said handing Misha his business card.

 

Misha nodded and numbly took the card and left the agent’s office, his head aching from the session and the betrayal of someone he had trusted.

 

He sat in his apartment taking some aspirin and trying to come up with a plan to catch Dodgson. He’d forgotten that T.C. was supposed to be coming over so was startled when the door bell rang. Jumping up from his seat he ran to the door and checked the peephole. He sobbed with relief at the sight of his lover’s face. He opened the door hurriedly and flung himself into Top Cat’s startled arms.

 

“Hey, Babe! What’s wrong?” T.C. said in surprise, feeling his lover shake in his arms and realized a moment later that Misha was crying. Shocked he gently moved his lover backward until they were in the Balinese’ apartment and closed the door behind him.

 

He continued to hold Misha close as he moved them to the couch in the living room. By now Misha was sobbing hard. T.C. could only soothe and caress the tom until he’d cried himself out.

 

“Okay babe, why don’t we clean you up and then you tell me what has happened to get you soo upset.” T.C. said gently, helping Misha to the bathroom to clean up his face.

 

They went back out to main room and headed for the kitchen. T.C. made some hot milk for Misha and some sandwiches for the both of them. Setting them down on the table, he pushed his lover to sit and eat something.

 

“Now tell me what happened today?” He ordered as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

 

Misha sniffed a bit and hesitantly took a sip of the warm milk. “Well it started with a phone call earlier in the week from the IRS...” He began. He laid out his problem to T.C. over the next hour.

 

Top Cat was furious. The nerve of this creep hurting such a gentle cat like Misha. Fortunately, T.C. was familiar with this type of larceny having done a little of it himself in his youth. He comforted his lover as he mind worked furiously making plans to get this guy.

 

“Don’t worry Misha. I’ll help you get this scumbag. It will be a pleasure.” T.C. growled.

 

“But, you aren’t a detective?” Misha said in surprise.

 

“No but I am familiar with this particular game. Trust me I’ll be able to get the goods on this so called manager of yours. Just let me handle it.” Top Cat assured Misha soothingly.

 

“Well...alright...just...please don’t get in trouble doing it. I couldn’t bear the thought of you going to jail on my account.” He pleaded.

 

“No problem. As a matter of fact I have an officer of the law as a pal of mine. He’d love to get a piece of this action.” T.C. promised as he coaxed his lover to bed. “Now we have something more interesting we could be doing than talk anymore about this upsetting stuff. Hmm?” He cajoled Misha into a more diverting activity.

 

He pulled the beautiful Balinese into his arms and began kissing him senseless. Misha moaned and willingly allowed T.C. to distract him. They fell to the big bed kissing and caressing each other’s bodies. The kisses became deeper more urgent.

 

Top Cat used his claws to lightly caress down Misha’s back making his lover arch and mew in pleasure. Misha grabbed T.C.’s rear and massaged it. T.C. moaned pleasurably at the knowing touch as he moved his paw to Misha emerging cock and pulled gently on it.

 

Their actions became rougher more intense as T.C. rose over Misha’s highly aroused body and laid a pattern of biting kisses down the cream colored body. He nipped at hard nipples before moving down to the belly button then onto the proudly pointing rose colored cock that weeped fluids. He inhaled it to the root causing Misha to cry out and arch his back. He used his fingers to caress Misha’s tail hole preparing for his invasion as he sucked the tom’s cock till Misha was begging T.C. to take him. He brought Misha to completion his cock spraying his own chest fur then raised the Balinese’ heels over his shoulders and pressed into the hot channel.

 

They both groaned at that first deep joining. He held still for just a moment before he set a hard pounding rhythm. It felt so wonderful he still couldn’t believe how much he cared for this beautiful male. He felt his balls tighten as he picked up the pace. Misha cried out and shot his cream onto the two of them. Two more thrusts and T.C. was roaring Misha’s name and shooting his own load into the tight hole.

 

He collapsed onto his lover’s chest and they both heaved for breath, their hearts hammering. T.C. rolled them to their sides and they held each other warmly. Misha moaned when T.C. withdrew from his body. They caressed and nuzzled each other. Misha laid his head against T.C.’s chest and finally went to sleep in his lover’s arms.

 

T.C. stared at the ceiling for a long time after Misha had fallen asleep. ‘No one hurts someone I care about. This bozo is going to pay.’ He promised silently to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Setting Revenge in Motion

Staying the night allowed T.C. to make gentle love to Misha and set his plan into action. Misha rubbed his face against his lover’s and purred.

 

“You make everything feel right again just by being here, T.C. I love you!” He murmured into the soft golden fur.

 

“Glad to be of service and I love you too.” Top Cat rumbled truly meaning it for the first time in his life. “I have a favor to ask of you love.” He began cautiously as he caressed Misha’s back.

 

“Hmmm, just name it and I’ll do my best to grant it.” The Balinese said warmly returning T.C.’s caresses.

 

“Okay! I want you to find jobs within your agency for my gang and me. I have a plan to deal with that conniving manager of yours but I have to be on the inside for my plan to work. We have to watch him closely for a bit then strike.” T.C. said grimly.

 

“Oh! I’m not really sure I can do that but I’ll check as soon as I go in today.” Misha said thoughtfully studying his lover with new eyes. He saw a cold, calculating look in them that made his back shiver and his heart tighten. ‘He cares that much for me. I’m soo lucky to have found this wonderful cat.’ He thought.

 

“This is Saturday! I didn’t think you worked on weekends?” T.C. said in surprise.

 

Misha frowned irritably as he said, “Not normally, but Charlie had made the arrangement a month ago, saying it would be good publicity for me. It’s just a quick photo shoot at an evening wear company. Should only take a few hours. I have to be there by eleven o’clock.”

 

T.C. glanced at the alarm clock over Misha’s shoulder, it was only nine o’clock right now. “Okay, let’s get some breakfast and share a hot shower together. Sound like a plan to you?” He smirked as he shoved the blankets off them. Misha grinned and joined as they made their way to the kitchen, naked, for a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and milk.

 

Sharing the shower a little later, it was Misha’s turn to be the aggressor. He pushed his golden lover against the shower wall and kissed him senseless then slowly moved down the beloved torso kissing and licking each nipple before moving to the rapidly engorging cock. But instead of touching it, he moved back up and kissed T.C. again letting his fingers scritch the base of his lover’s tail making Top Cat moan and press his hips closer to Misha’s. The Balinese let him rub their wet cocks together for a little before again pulling away to T.C.’s unhappy growl.

 

Grinning wickedly, Misha moved straight for T.C. now rock hard cock and inhaled it straight to the root. T.C. bucked and howled in surprised delight. As he began a fast bobbing pace on the cock his fingers pressed into T.C. furless pucker and touched the pleasure gland inside. Top Cat shrieked and shot his load into Misha’s eagerly awaiting mouth. Releasing the organ, Misha rose up to nuzzle his shaky lover.

 

“Wow, love you are a fast learner. That was fantastic.” T.C. said dreamily.

 

“Consider it payment for what you plan to do to help me.” Misha said warmly. T.C. grinned at him then reached for the soap.

 

It was ten-thirty when they parted in the parking garage. Top Cat kissed Misha good-by and headed for the next street car to take him across town. He wouldn’t let his lover take him. Nearly forty-five minutes later he was walking up to his alley home. No one was about until a voice spoke laconically behind him. He grinned, it was the one person he had wanted to see.

 

Turning around he greeted Officer Dibble as he came up to him, a suspicious look on his face.

 

“And where have you been? The gang was looking for you last night.” Dibble asked.

 

“With someone who is very important to me and you are just the person I needed to see to help solve a problem of his. Come into my office, Dibble.” Top Cat said leading the officer into the alley and stopping near his trash can home.

 

“What are you up to, Top Cat? Even I have noticed that somethings been going on with you.” Dibble growled, suspicion and concern in his voice.

 

T.C. looked around carefully before beginning to speak. He’d thought hard about this all night. He hadn’t wanted to tell anyone about he and Misha but couldn’t see anyway to snow Officer Dibble well enough to get his cooperation. The truth in this case, was probably the safest way to help his lover.

 

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Dibble seriously, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone else about what I’m going to tell you. My gang will know but no one else. You’ll understand why in a moment. Can you promise me that?”

 

His first reaction was to say no, T.C. being who he was, but as he studied the golden alley cat closer he realized something very different and serious was going on. Biting his lip a moment, he finally came to a decision.

 

“You have my promise. Now what’s all the mystery?” Dibble asked quietly and settled to listen. What he heard next made him widen his eyes in shock.

 

“I’ve fallen in love and its male not female.” T.C. said plainly.

 

“Wha...! You’re joking...?” Dibble blurted then paused at the deadly serious look on T.C.’s face. “You’re not joking. Okay I’m listening.” He said seriously.

 

For the next thirty minutes, Top Cat explained how he’d met Misha, who the Balinese was, their relationship up to this point, the trouble Misha was in and his plan to get him out of it. Dibble stood there gaping for several minutes trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this normally active tomcat that flirted with every female he encountered would fall head over heels for a guy.

 

“Okaaay...forgetting for the moment that we’re talking about a guy/guy thing here. You’re saying this cat is in hot water with the IRS because of something his manager did with his finances. Have I got that right?” Dibble said concentrating on something he could understand.

 

“Yeah! The IRS agent told Misha that he should have it investigated. Find out what this Dodger character has been using the money for and what else he’s into. I thought you could help me do this. It would give your career a boost and allow me to get revenge on this creep for hurting my lover. So what do you say, Dibble old pal are you with me on this?” T.C. pleaded.

 

Blinking in surprise at T.C.’s growl of uncharacteristic aggression and intense protective instincts, Dibble was impressed with T.C. plans. Unlike many of the hair brain ones he’d come up with in the past and the reasons for them, this time it was for the sake of someone else. Some one that T.C. obviously loved fiercely. This was a side of T.C. he’d never seen before.

 

“Well, I really should have my head examined for even listening to this but I can understand why you are intent on doing it and I get the impression you’ll do it anyway with or without my help. Okay count me in. Let me know when you plan to move on this and I’ll do my best to help.” Dibble said.

 

“Thank you! You’re a great guy Dibble. I’ll let you know as soon as Misha is able to get us into his place of work.” T.C. said in relief. Dibble nodded and left to continue his patrol.

 

All that was left was to inform his gang. Dibble had been stunned but more or less accepted T.C.’s relationship without any sign of disgust much to Top Cat’s relief. He would have hated to have lost Dibble as a friend.

 

He found the small alley cat he used as a runner and sent him off to find his gang then settled down to wait, reading a fashion mag with Misha in it. Misha had been teaching him to read when he’d discovered his lover hadn’t been taught how. They had spent many an evening using newspapers and children’s books as well as improving his writing skills. Now months later he could read fairly well and could be understood on paper. He was rather proud of his new skills.

 

Over the next hour, his gang began to appear. He acknowledged them but didn’t speak, making it clear he was waiting of everyone to get there first. Finally, the last to show up was Benny. His gang had been watching T.C. in some confusion especially seeing what he was reading.

 

“Hey, T.C., what’s with the fashion magazine?” Fancy Fancy asked.

 

In as nonchalant a manner as he could pull off, T.C. said, “Ohh...I like keeping up with my lover’s doings in the fashion world. This article talks about him showing off some new line of sportswear in a show in Greece last month. See, here he is showing off a rather fetching outfit.” He turned the magazine around and pointed to Misha’s picture.

 

His gang moved closer as bidden and studied the picture. It was Choo Choo who spoke first.

 

“Hey isn’t that the Balinese model I showed you in that mag some months ago?” He said scrunching up his face in confusion.

 

“Yeah, he is.” T.C. said, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Eyes wide, mouth open but nothing was coming out, Benny did a good imitation of a fish. He finally blurted, “Ddddid you say lover?”

 

Watching the others closely, T.C. said simply, “Yes, I did.”

 

The gang was gaping at him now in absolute shock.

 

“Duh...T.C. how can a male be your lover?” Brain finally said scratching his head in confusion.

 

“The same way a female can.” Spook growled his face starting to darken with anger and disgust.

 

T.C. was unhappy to see that look on one of his gang. He looked at the others to see how they were taking it.

 

“Oh, okay then.” Brain said simply shrugging his shoulders. It didn’t bother him if T.C. wanted to be with a male that was his business. He still wanted to know why their boss had summoned them.

 

Benny colored with embarrassment. He didn’t know how to handle this having never really been around guys who liked guys before.

 

Fancy Fancy just looked at T.C. for a long time then abruptly asked, “Why?”

 

Blinking in surprise at the question, T.C. nonetheless answered quietly, “I sometimes need it rough, so I go looking uptown for little action. That’s all its ever been, an occasional thing, until the night I ran into Misha. Something just clicked between us. I’ve never felt that way about anyone else, male or female. It wasn’t love at first sight for me but Misha fell for me immediately. It took me a while to realize that I’d fallen head over heels for him. He taught me how to read and write and respects me for who I am...never tries to change me or force me to give up my life here. He just wants me for myself.”

 

“Wow! T.C. I never thought you’d fall in love. Doesn’t matter to me that it’s a guy. It’s a surprise, sure...but it don’t’ matter to me. Glad you’re happy.” Choo Choo said easily.

 

“Well I don’t like it. It’s wrong!” Spook said angrily.

 

“I’m truly sorry you feel that way Spook. Why is it wrong?” T.C. asked softly.

 

“Males are supposed to be with females and have kittens not be with males...it’s just wrong.” He said tightly unable to make his point any clearer.

 

“But I don’t want any kittens. I’m not the fatherly type. We love each other and we’re not hurting anyone doing it so your anger and disgust makes no sense.” T.C. said carefully. He didn’t want to push Spook away from him but he couldn’t allow him to be so hostile about this.

 

“He’s right. I may not understand it and I’ve never seen it myself but that doesn’t mean that its wrong just because it’s not common. It just two people in love. Why should that bother you so much Spook?” Benny finally spoke up, upset by the hostility Spook was showing.

 

“I was always taught it was wrong for males to be with males. Toms on my home turf would beat up those kinds of males.” Spook said bitterly.

 

“That doesn’t make it right!” Choo Choo said in shock. He was getting angry now too at Spook’s behavior.

 

“Just because your family had some nasty prejudices don’t make it right, Spook” Fancy Fancy said eyes snapping in insult for T.C.’s sake.

 

“Prejudice like that is why wars are started and it is also against the law, Spook!” Came a familiar voice.

 

They turned to see Officer Dibble standing just behind them. They had all been soo upset that they had never heard him approach. Dibble was not happy to hear such bigotry being spouted by one of T.C.’s gang. He’d always thought of them as fairly decent cats.

 

“Bigotry is a nasty disease that the police see start fights and other more destructive behavior. I’m truly disappointed to see it in you.” Dibble said coldly to Spook.

 

Spook’s face burned with embarrassment and discomfort. The gang and Dibble all thought he was out of line. Perhaps his father’s teachings on this were wrong. He had to admit he hadn’t been able to beat up such cats when his older brothers and father would do it. It hadn’t felt right.

 

Holding his paws up defensively, he said, “Hold it guys! Look this was how I was taught. I can see now that maybe it was wrong but you’re going to have to give me time. You’re asking me to change a mindset I grew up with. You can’t just dump it overnight.”

 

“You’re right, but at least you’re willing to think about it and change your behavior. That is a very mature thing to do.” Dibble said encouragingly glad he had been able to head off a very awkward and destructive moment amongst the long time friends.

 

“Thank you Dibble. I appreciate your putting a stop to the situation. I was becoming concerned.” T.C. said gratefully.

 

“You’re welcome! Now maybe you should get to the reason you told them in the first place.” Dibble said.

 

“Yes, right. Okay listen up guys.” T.C. barked getting their attention. He told them what he’d told Dibble and explained the plan. “Now as soon as Misha is able to get us in that’s when I want you guys to get close to this Dodger creep and listen and watch everything he does. We want to get as much dirt on him we can then Dibble here will take that information and turn his ass in.” T.C. finished.

 

“Sounds like a good plan, T.C.” Choo Choo agreed.

 

“Yeah, count me in.” Fancy Fancy said willingly.

 

“Me too!” Benny chirped.

 

“Ahh...me too!” Brain said a little uncertain.

 

“Why should we help get him out of trouble? He’s your lover!” Spook said still harboring a little hostility.

 

Not rising to Spook’s bait, T.C. answered easily, “Well, Spook if everything works out right you may end up with a permanent job, that’s if you like it enough to stay. All of you could have steady jobs if you like what you’re doing.”

 

“But T.C. you’ve always said you never wanted a job. It took your freedom away.” Choo Choo said in surprise.

 

“Yeah, you’re right but you see this kind of work doesn’t seem like a job. You get to travel to far off places rather than dream about them and live the high life, something else we’ve always wanted. But I won’t force anyone to stay if you don’t want to. This is a chance to help someone else and get something for ourselves as well.” T.C. explained then added, “And don’t forget all those beautiful models. There’s always a chance to meet someone for yourselves...females that is.” He winked wickedly.

 

“Hey sounds really cool.” Choo Choo agreed smiling.

 

“Yeah okay, sounds like it could be a good thing.” Spook finally agreed reluctantly.

 

Top Cat sighed inwardly grateful things had managed to turn positive after the uneasy start. He gave Dibble a grateful smile. Dibble returned it and went on his way. Now it was all up to Misha.


	5. Chapter 5: Putting the Plan in Motion

It took Misha a week to find a way to get all the gang jobs in the fashion business.

 

He pulled Choo-Choo into the main dressing room and up to a fussy male with a weird blue hairdo who was chewing out a model for ripping a seam in the dress she had just taken off.

 

“Marno?” Misha called as he tapped the strange man on the shoulder.

 

“Yes!” The one called Marno snapped irritably as he turned around, “Oh, Misha! Sorry, love it’s just been one of those days you know. What can I do for my favorite model?” Marno smiled warmly.

 

“I have someone here who is great with a needle. I thought he would be a help to you on the small repairs so you can concentrate on the bigger problems.” Misha said laying on the shmooze.

 

Marno stared at Choo Choo. “Not much to look at are you love? But if you can work quickly then welcome aboard.”

 

“I’ll do my best, sir.” Choo Choo said properly respectful.

 

“Oh, nice manners, this one has!” Marno smiled, pleased. He took Choo Choo by the shoulders and began leading him toward a small workroom.

 

Grinning, Misha made his escape after giving a thumbs up to Choo Choo behind Marno’s back.

 

Next he took Fancy Fancy to see the photographer, Robert who worked for the modeling agency.

 

They walked into a large studio, Robert was standing behind a special camera ready to take a shot of the leggy redhead posing in a skimpy shirt and skirt outfit. They waited politely until he was free.

 

A bright flash went off. “Perfect Ronnie, we’re done, go change.” He instructed the model. She nodded and walked gracefully toward the door.

 

“Robert, may I speak to you a moment?” Misha asked.

 

Robert turned from his camera distractedly, he seemed to be looking for something. Fancy Fancy saw a shutter cap on the floor to Robert’s right. He quickly reached down for it and brought it up.

 

“Is this what you were looking for sir?” He asked politely.

 

“Yes! Thank you!” Robert’s face lit up as he took the cap from Fancy Fancy and put it on the camera. “What can I do for you Misha?”

 

“This is Fancy Fancy, I was hoping you could use him as a sort of boy Friday and gofer. He can help you with the little things and with moving your equipment.” Misha suggested.

 

“Really?” Robert studied the nondescript brown cat for a moment. “Hmm, he could be useful at that and he isn’t so handsome to distract the models like my last helper was. The more he stays in the background the better I’m able to work. You think you can do that?” He asked the cat seriously.

 

“Yes sir. I can be very invisible if that’s what you want.” Fancy Fancy said agreeably.

 

“Perfect, you’re hired. Thanks Misha. You saved me the time of looking for new help.”

 

“You’re welcome, Robert. I’d best be going, see you all later.” Misha said giving a wink to Fancy Fancy when Robert wasn’t looking.

 

The last person he placed that day was Spook. Though the cat was a little uptight around him (T.C. had let him know that this member of his gang was uncomfortable around a gay relationship, so Misha did his best to be as friendly as he could around him.) He took Spook to the front offices of the modeling agency. The assistant to the boss was a harried little female named Gina. When they opened her door, she was on the phone while reaching for something in a file behind her as well as trying to listen to the person on the other end.

 

They had to wait some minutes before she was finally free and looked up at them in annoyance.

 

“What is it Misha, I’m a bit pressed right now.”

 

“I know Gina, that is why I brought Spook here. He could help you with all the little things that keep you tied up so that you can’t get one thing done completely. It would give you a much needed stress reliever and finally get Staner off your back about being behind.” Misha coaxed.

 

She looked at Spook suspiciously. “Do you know how to read, take notes, file, handle calls?” She reeled off quickly.

 

“Yes ma’am! I’ve done it before.” Spook told her confidently.

 

Gina thought about it moment when the phone went off again. “Good then start by answering that for me and these...” she pointed to a stack of files on the corner of her desk, “...need to filed. Answer the phone with ‘Jackson Modeling Agency, can I help you?’ Got it?” She demanded.

 

“She ma’am, perfectly.” Spook said and proceeded to answer the phone in a professional manner.

 

Gina blinked in surprise, a pleased smile beginning to spread across her face. With a sigh she dug into the work on her desk, forgetting Misha entirely. Smiling, pleased with himself, Misha slipped out of the room, waving good bye at Spook.

 

When he went to his apartment that night, T.C. was waiting for him. He went up and kissed his lover.

 

“How was your day and were you successful?” T.C. asked anxiously.

 

“Couldn’t be better. Your friends handled themselves well and were hired immediately. Now all I have is you and your last two friends. I’ve got the perfect place for them. They are so small that this was the best I could do but I think they will do well at it. As for you...” He paused and kissed T.C. again more passionately, “...You are going to be my new personal assistant. You’ll handle my appointments and be between me and my manager. Dodgson is not going to like it at all, but I don’t care and it will have the added advantage of allowing you to get closer to him.” Misha smirked pleased with himself.

 

T.C. laughed and picked up Misha to swing him in a mad circle for a moment. “I love how you think, love. That is perfect. Now how about something to eat before we do something more pleasurable...hmm?”

 

“Sounds delightful. What are we having?” Misha purred as they linked arms and headed for the kitchen.

 

“Hmm...how does perfectly prepared steaks, garlic mash potatoes, and tender crisp green beans with a perfect white wine sound?” T.C. said as he opened the oven where the food was staying warm.

 

“Ohhh...perfect! I’m starving.” Misha sighed happily as he took a seat at the table that was already set.

 

T.C. served up the food and sat down across from his lover. He grinned as Misha began to dig in and moan with delight. “I see it meets with your approval.”

 

A muffled, ‘uh huh’ was his only answer. Still smiling he dug into his own meal.

 

When they were finished, Misha helped T.C. put the leftovers away and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

 

They made for the living room and Misha flicked on the TV and found a spy movie. They watched for a little until they became preoccupied with each other more.

 

T.C. began the distraction by laying kisses on Misha’s neck and collarbone. The Balinese sighed and moaned turning his head and stealing a kiss.

 

The golden cat reached for the end of Misha’s shirt and pulled it up and off so that he could dip his head down to one of the grey kat’s nipples.

 

Misha groaned as he used his nimble fingers to undo T.C. buttons on his shirt and was soon pushing it off his lover’s shoulders.

 

They caresses and deeply passionate kisses got more intense and demanding. T.C. pushed Misha onto his back so that he could lay on him. Writhing their bodies together made their cocks harden and press firmly in their pants.

 

Not able to stand the distracting fire in their groans, they halted and removed their pants. Misha used that moment to quickly take T.C.’s cock into his mouth and suck hard and fast. T.C. growled hotly and bucked.

 

He used his tail to rub Misha’s rear and the underside of his cock. The Balinese mewed around his mouthful and hiked his hips into the air, tail up.

 

Panting with need, Misha stopped sucking T.C. and turned around presently himself. Not needing a better invitation, T.C. quickly mounted his lover and eased himself in. They both moaned and shuddered as they locked together.

 

Grabbing Misha’s scruff and wrapping his arms around his lover’s torso, T.C. began to thrust with powerful and urgent strokes. Faster and deeper they raced until, the golden cat released Misha’s neck and roared as did the Balinese.

 

They collapsed in a sweaty heap on the couch.

 

When he’d caught his breath, Misha murmured lazily, “That was fantastic love and just what I needed. How about a nice bath and then bed...hmmm.”

 

“Hmm...wonderful idea babe...you smell soo good, I almost hate to wash that delectable scent off.” T.C. purred kissing his lover’s neck.

 

“Much as I love the idea of pleasing you, my love, I don’t think my job would appreciate it.” Misha said playfully as he dumped his lover off and headed for the bedroom.

 

T.C. grinned and quickly followed his lover’s beautiful backside.

 

The next day, Misha took Benny and Brain to the model’s dressing room. A large group of males and females were there with a fair number of cats mixed in.

 

“Excuse me all! Could I have your attention for a moment please?” Misha called out loudly from the doorway.

 

The models that weren’t hurrying somewhere stopped and looked at Misha.

 

“This is Benny and Brain,” Misha introduced each in turn. “They kinda need some work and want to try the fashion world to see what’s it like. They are both very polite and willing. I thought they could act as gofers for us. I know I wouldn’t mind someone who could run and get something for me to eat or drink or pick up my dry cleaning, get my car washed or laundry or shopping done. These guys can be trusted and it would let us have a little free time we never seem to find. What do you say?” Misha asked.

 

“Hey! Now that sounds good to me!” A model just leaving said. “Count me as a yes vote.”

 

“Sure!”

 

“Great Idea”

 

“Okay, I’m willing to give them a try.”

 

Came a variety of responses in the room. “Well I guess you guys are hired then. Guys we need to sort of start a cash fund can, maybe placed in one area to pay these guys and try not to overload them.” Misha warned smiling to take the sting out. Lots of ideas peppered the air and finally a fancy box was set up on a ledge in the room with a prominent sign that said, ‘Gofer income.’ For things they wanted they were required to give the gofer the money and list that they wanted done.

 

Benny and Brain found themselves very busy that first day. They also found they needed to keep very good notes of what was asked of them so that they wouldn’t risk nasty tantrums from the temperamental models.

 

Misha had been right when he told T.C. that his manager wouldn’t like him having a personal assistant but Dodgson didn’t dare make too much of a fuss about it beyond a token objection.

 

Now with everyone in place, the spying commenced. Each of his gang kept their ears and eyes open for any little tidbit on Dodgson.

 

On Saturdays, they would gather at T.C.’s trash can home to recap the week and give their leader everything they had heard. T.C. would keep a log of the information. He was truly glad Misha had taught him how to write. The new talent was very important right now.

 

T.C. had to be extra careful about showing familiarity with his gang and they likewise. He also had to insure that Dogson wouldn’t connect him with anything but a working relationship with Misha.

 

When he and Misha wanted some private time together, T.C. made sure to take the street car in the late evening and slip into the back entrance to Misha’s apartment with a special key his lover had given him.

 

The added bonus of the spy work was his gang’s happiness. Even Spook was pleased with their new jobs. They were really getting into it and enjoying receiving a regular income as well.

 

At the end of three weeks, T.C. sought out Officer Dibble and brought him up to date on how things were going.

 

“That’s great T.C. Even if you can’t catch this crooked manager, you’ve succeeded in getting jobs for all your gang. It sounds like things are looking up for you all. I take it that you and Misha are doing well?” Dibble asked with a small smile of amusement when T.C. blushed.

 

“Yeah! We’re cool! We have to keep a low profile so no one catches on but that hasn’t been too much of a problem.” He said.

 

“Just be careful, T.C. and good luck!” Dibble said, pleased with how things were going for his favorite, troublesome gang, as he left to return to his patrol.


	6. Chapter 6: Overheard Conversations

The day was hectic as always but Spook was enjoying himself. It was amazing. He felt a fullfilment he’d never known before in this high paced job. Though he still was uncomfortable around T.C.’s lover, he conceded the Balinese was a professional and a very nice cat besides. If he didn’t think about him with Top Cat he could ignore the guy/guy thing.

 

This morning he was taking calls for Gina while she was in a meeting with their boss, Staner when Misha’s manager, Dodgson came in.

 

“Where’s Gina,” He asked gruffly.

 

“She’s in a meeting with the boss.” Spook answered politely.

 

“Tell her I really need to speak to her about Misha’s next photo shoot.” He snapped.

 

“I’ll let her know.”

 

Glaring around the room a moment longer, the surly manager stalked out.

 

‘Hmm, now what was that all about?’ Spook wondered.

 

About an hour later, Gina came out of the boss’ office a little irritable. Spook told her about Dodgson’s request.

 

“That man! He’s a nasty one...he is,” she said in disgust. “Don’t know how such a sweet cat like Misha could have gotten hooked up with him.” She shook her head as she searched her desk for something.

 

“Not very honest, huh?” Spook asked carefully, coaxing her to give up a little more info.

 

“Humph!” She sniffed still shuffling files around. “Rumors only, but I’ve heard he isn’t above using blackmail on prospective clients to insure Misha gets the more lucrative contracts. I’m sure Misha isn’t aware of his tricks. No one can catch him at it though so whatever he’s got on these people it must be pretty nasty for them to keep their mouths shut.” Gina said distractedly. She finally found what she was looking for and reached for the phone.

 

‘Finally, a line on the bastard. Can’t wait to tell T.C. about this.’ Spook thought excitedly.

 

Later that night, Spook went to their alley and used Dibble’s phone. Just this once, Dibble allowed them access to it without complaint. T.C. had told his gang to only call Misha’s place if it was so important that it couldn’t wait for their end of week meeting.

 

“Hello?” Came the soft tones of the Balinese.

 

“Hi, Misha. Got a hot message,” Spook said carefully.

 

“Right, just a minute,” Misha said turning the phone over to T.C.

 

“What’s up?” T.C. asked tightly.

 

“Got a hot piece of gossip on our target,” Spook said quickly and relayed what Gina had told him.

 

“Good work! I’ll take it from here. See if you can find out anymore from her, like names of clients she suspects are being forced.” T.C. told him.

 

“Will do! See you later this week,” Spook said with a smile and hung up.

 

T.C. put down the phone and turned to his lover. “We’ve finally got a break. It seems your manager has been blackmailing clients to insure you get the pick of the best contracts. It’s rumor but it’s a place to start poking into,” he said excitedly.

 

Misha moved into T.C.’s arms and said, “That is wonderful news my love. Looks like your plan is working.”

 

“I’ll know it’s working if this lead pans out, but thanks for the vote of confidence, love,” T.C. purred, nuzzling Misha.

 

Later that week...in a certain special alley...

 

The gang gathered around a card table and chairs, enjoying pizza Top Cat had brought. It felt nice to be able to just order and eat like ordinary people. No more scrounging for their next meal. Though that had it’s fun points sometimes...being hungry too often...didn’t.

 

Spook had to admit, their new circumstances were much more enjoyable. ‘I guess we were all due a change. We weren’t getting any younger. Knowing where your next meal will be, having a warm place to stay all the time, and getting a paycheck makes me feel secure for the first time in my life since I left home. It still makes me a little queasy to know this all came about because T.C. feel in love with a male but if I don’t think about it too much I can get used to it,’ he thought happily munching down his third slice.

 

Everyone was chattering happily about their jobs, the people they worked with, their new apartments. T.C smiled benevolently at them. It felt good to see his gang so content.

 

When most of the pizza had been consumed, T.C. started the meeting. He pulled out his notebook and pen.

 

“Alright guys, who wants to be first?” He asked.

 

“I got a little something for ya, T.C.,” Choo Choo spoke up.

 

“Okay, date, who you got it from, what was said...” T.C. said getting down to business. The gang knew the drill. It insured that the information was complete and as accurate as they could manage.

 

“Right! It was Thursday, came from Marno and this was what was said...Marno was speaking to me personally. He was upset and annoyed. It seemed Dodgson had interrupted Marno during a busy fitting session with Angela. Dodgson told him to set aside time on Monday for a special fitting for Misha. Marno objected, saying that he was booked that day. Dodgson said, didn’t matter, it was important that Misha get this done because the showing was that night. Marno was angry and said he knew of no show coming up. It wasn’t on his schedule. Dodgson said it was a special show, last minute with a big client and buyer. He said it was for Jurgenson’s Nightwear Line and the buyer is from Zimmerli, a very top drawer company. Marno complained but promised to get it done.” Choo Choo finished his report.

 

“Very good Choo Choo. This could be another possible blackmail job. I’ll look into it. Next?” T.C. said very pleased.

 

“Okay, I’ve got something. I didn’t think it was important until I heard Choo Choo’s report,” Benny began, “Anyway, Brain and I were making a run for Roberto. When we got back we heard him arguing with Marno. It was about that same night show. Marno was telling Roberto that he had to change his fitting to be able to do Misha’s emergency one. He wasn’t happy about it at all.” Benny said.

 

“When was this?”

 

“Oh, sorry, it was yesterday.” Benny said blushing.

 

“Hmm, Misha never told me about a show on Monday night. I think he doesn’t know about it yet. Dodgson is apparently getting all the players in place before he does. That’s not how a manager is supposed to work. They line up the jobs for their models but they always ask the model first if they are willing to do it. I have a feeling this creep accepts the fact that Misha never says no. That’s about to change!” T.C. said coldly.

 

“But T.C., what if it’s legit...you might cause Misha to lose contracts if you interfere,” Fancy Fancy cautioned.

 

“That’s why were going to check it out this weekend. Do a little digging. What about you Spook? Anything more on what you heard from Gina?” Their leader asked.

 

“Nah! Gina got tied up too much for me to get anything more from her but the up side of her being busy with the boss is it allowed me to peek into her more private files. Here’s a list of possible blackmail victims based on some of Gina’s personal comments in the files,” Spook grinned as he handed over a list.

 

“That’s great, Spook. Good work,” T.C. said ecstatic by this piece of good fortune. “Okay, here’s the plan...Spook and I will check out this Jurgenson client. From this list I want you to find out what you can...speak to their secretary’s, wives, kids, associates...see if they are being coerced by Dodgson. You’ll be in pairs... Fancy Fancy and Benny...Choo Choo with Brain. You guys have a week...bring me what you got by our next meeting. Spook...you and I will be getting this done this weekend. Thanks for coming, keep up the great work and I’ll see you next week. Spook meet me at Jurgenson’s office in an hour,” T.C. rapidly gave out his orders.

 

Everyone cleaned up the area, some lingered to chat a little longer while others left. T.C. quickly walked down the street to catch a street car to Misha’s place. He wanted to tell his lover he wouldn’t see him this weekend and to ask him a few questions.

 

Misha’s apartment was quiet and Top Cat was afraid he might not be home until he went to the master bedroom and found his lover sprawled asleep on the bed.

 

T.C. smiled and moved to the bed. He stood a moment just looking down at the beautiful male. He felt truly blessed to have met this incredible cat. Still smiling he leaned over and kissed Misha awake.

 

Misha blinked sleepily and beheld his love leaning over him. Smiling warmly he reached up and pulled T.C. down on him. The golden tom made a woof sound as the air was forced from his lungs. Giggling, Misha then rolled them both over until Top Cat was on the bottom.

 

Kissing his lover senseless, he didn’t allow T.C. a moment to catch his breath. Once his lover’s eyes were glazed with pleasure, Misha moved down the golden body, nipping and licking as he went until he reached the already erect and weeping cock. He licked and teased the hard pole until he had T.C. begging him to finish. Smirking, he inhaled it to the root and sucked hard. T.C. was too on edge to last and roared his climax.

 

Blinking at his lover in dazed satiation, T.C. blearily wondered what Misha was going to do next. He didn’t have long to wait as Misha raised his lover’s legs in the air and pressed his own now weeping cock near his lover’s opening. Grinning down at him, the Balinese leaned forward for another hot kiss as he took his lover in one thrust. T.C. groaned heatedly as he was filled up. It felt so wonderful.

 

Too hard to wait much longer, Misha set a fast, hard pace hitting the sweet spot every time making T.C. howl and writhe under him. A fiery tingle swept through Misha and he climaxed spilling his seed into his lover’s hot channel. T.C. orgasmed again moments later.

 

Panting and languid, Misha collapsed on top of the golden cat and felt the hard drumming of their hearts as they caught their breath.

 

“That was incredible, my love. Glad you’re were quick about it though since I have an appointment to keep...” T.C. looked over at the clock, “...in about twenty minutes,” he sighed kissing Misha again.

 

“An appointment?” Misha asked in surprise, frowning unhappily.

 

“Yeah, I really don’t want to leave you either, babe but the gang brought some really good leads. One of them has a time limit, so Spook and I have to check it out this weekend. I also have some questions for you that tie into that,” T.C. said more seriously as he stroked his lover’s back.

 

“Oh, that is good news. I’ll miss you though,” Misha sighed stroking T.C. face gently. “So what are your questions?”

 

“Do you have a private show Monday night?”

 

Misha blinked in surprise, “Why yes, Dodgson just told me today.” He frowned, “He also told me I had to do a fitting earlier in the day before it as well. He really didn’t give me much information about it at all.”

 

“That’s illegal babe. According to the manager’s guidelines, I looked up, he’s supposed to present you everything well in advance so that you have the opportunity to say yes or no and to sign a contract on it. He’s been doing that for you and that’s one of the things we can catch him on. All we have to do is get a copy of the contract and see whose signature is on it,” T.C. said excitedly. “My other question is...does he do this often with you...I mean does he always get the clients to use you without ever informing you what’s going on?”

 

Misha sat up, upset, he was beginning to realize that his manager had been doing a lot of things that could be considered unethical as well as illegal all along.

 

T.C. sat up next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. “I’m sorry babe. I guess that’s a yes answer. He’s really been screwing with you a long time. Don’t worry, my gang and I will make that guy pay and insure he never does it to any one else,” he said softly.

 

“Thank you love. I feel like such a fool. I can’t believe he’s been doing this behind my back and I never realized it,” Misha said miserably hanging his head.

 

T.C. pushed his head back up with a finger, “You didn’t know, love. He was supposed to be on your side. He’s the one who was dishonest in this relationship. Don’t give it another thought. It will be over soon,” he promised.


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering Evidence

He was exactly on time when he met Spook outside Jurgenson’s office complex. Spook had had time to case the place and knew the best way into the building. He led T.C. to a back entrance that said maintenance workers. He jimmied the lock and they slipped in.

 

They took the back stairs to Jurgenson’s fourth floor office. It was located near the stairs. Peeking out, they were met with an empty hallway. It was the weekend so there should no one about but you never could tell. Some people did extra work on weekends, so they were watchful as they lock picked their way into the office.

 

“If there’s anything to find it would be hidden in Jurgenson’s office somewhere but the contract should be filed in here. So you look for that while I search the boss’ office,” T.C. whispered to Spook. The brown tom nodded and went toward the secretary’s file cabinet and desk.

 

T.C. went into Jurgenson’s rather nicely decorated office and began to check the walls for a hidden safe. It took him a good ten minutes to discover that Jurgenson was a bright fellow. The very small safe was hidden behind a piece of paneling that looked just like all the rest except for it was just a little lighter in color and was hidden behind a hanging plant. The man must have thought that was good enough because there were no alarms attached to it. It was a simple affair and T.C. had it open in minutes.

 

Only papers were inside. T.C. took them to the desk so he could see them better. After scanning everything he came across a brown envelope. Opening it was a revelation.

 

“Bingo! So this is what the bastard is doing to coerce these poor saps,” he hissed aloud. In his hands were photos of Jurgenson in a compromising situation with another male. Normally, blackmailing was done by using a female to set up a family man but the use of a male instead would be a death knell for any upstanding businessman. It wasn’t fair but it was the way things were in this day and age.

 

T.C. carried the evidence through to the main office. He wanted to use the copy machine near the secretary’s desk. He didn’t want to take the originals, it would ruin the case but the copies would allow Dibble to get a warrant. Smiling ferally, T.C. warmed up the copy machine while looking over at Spook.

 

Spook had decided to search the secretary’s desk first, reasoning that, if the meeting was to be Monday night, the paperwork would have to be in a suspense file near or on her desk in case it was needed for reference.

 

“And there you be!” Spook said softly to himself as he drew forth a copy of the document with Misha’s signature on it. He frowned. It was signed but was that really Misha’s handwriting. It would have to be compared to Misha’s to be sure. He went back to looking through files to be sure there wasn’t anything else they could use.

 

He looked up when T.C. came into the room grinning. “Found something boss?”

 

“Oh yeah! Just what we need to build a case against Dodgson. What about you?” T.C. asked softly

 

“Yeah, here is the contract for Misha. It has his signature on it but there is no telling if it really is Misha’s. We’ll have to compare them to find out,” Spook told him quietly.

 

T.C. frowned at that as he began to copy the documents he’d found. “Okay, just copy it and put the original back. That’s what I’m doing with these then we should get out of here.”

 

“Right!” Spook agreed.

 

Some ten minutes later, the two of them were slipping back out of the building.

 

“Well that went better than I’d hoped. I was afraid we’d be searching all weekend. Thanks Spook, enjoy the rest of the weekend and I’ll see you next Saturday,” T.C. told him. Spook smiled and waved goodbye to T.C. as he caught a bus back downtown.

 

Sighing happily, T.C. returned to Misha’s apartment well pleased with the afternoon’s work. He had plans for Misha for the rest of the weekend and part of it included chocolate syrup.

 

The following week was busy. T.C. was fast learning the manager business. He had a thought that he might become Misha’s manager but there was a lot to learn and he threw himself into with all his heart. It helped that others liked him and began to include him into their circles. These new acquaintances helped him learn the ropes and avoid the pitfalls of managing talent.

 

By the next Saturday, his gang had managed to gather more intel on Dodgson activities. When he thought there was enough he went looking for Dibble. It wasn’t until the middle of the next week he finally caught up with him.

 

“Here you go Officer Dibble. Everything we could find. A lot of it shows his unethical behavior and copies of documents that reveal his blackmail schemes. Hope this is enough,” T.C. said anxiously as he handed the thick envelope to the officer.

 

Dibble’s eyes widened at the amount of stuff T.C.’s gang had accumulated. He sighed inwardly as he prepared himself to read through all of it before handing it over to a detective in the Fraud Division.

 

“Well you guys certainly did a lot of work. Hope it’s enough too. I’ll look it over and then give to the people that handle this stuff then we’ll wait and see,” Dibble told him making no promises.

 

“Great...so now its just a waiting game. Please keep me informed on the progress of the investigation. I don’t want it to become bogged down just because they’re missing something we can find for them,” T.C. said.

 

“Well, just wait and see, T.C.. There are procedures they have to follow and if they skip any or take short cuts the case could easily fall apart before it even makes it to court,” Dibble warned quietly.

 

“Yeah, I understand. I just want this to go well and I want that guy to go down,” T.C. growled.

 

“As do I. But it could take a while. Meanwhile, enjoy your new lives and keep in touch with me.” Dibble smiled encouragingly.

 

“I will, thanks for all your help and support,” T.C. said smiling back.

 

“I haven’t done anything yet. Thank me when I have. Take care T.C.,” Dibble said as he left with the envelope for the station house.

 

A month had gone by with still no word about Dodgson’s case. Concerned, T.C. searched out Dibble and demanded an update.

 

“I’m sorry T.C., like I told you, these things take time but if it will make you feel better, I’ll check up on it,” Dibbled soothed him.

 

“Yeah, you do that! I don’t like that sleaze handling Misha’s affairs,” Top Cat grumbled leaving Dibble to finish his patrol.

 

When Dibble finished his tour for the day, he stopped into the Fraud Division.

 

“Hey Mike, can I ask you what the status is on the Dodgson case?” He asked his friend.

 

“You can ask but I don’t have anything for you,” his friend said, a disgusted look on his face. “It seems that Dodgson character is a real smooth operator. He’s got his pigeons so scared they won’t sing on him and without a witness we can’t get him for blackmail. There is enough to get him for unethical conduct but were not the ones who can file for that. Only the Screen Actors Guild can do that so the case has been dropped. I’m real sorry.”

 

“Aw nuts. My friend is going to be real unhappy about that. Thanks for trying, Mike. It really bites when these shysters can get away with stuff like this and people are left scared and helpless while the prey on them,” Dibble said angrily.

 

“Yeah, I know buddy. It really sucks!” His friend commiserated with him.

 

Dibble left the station house in a foul mood. He needed to get a hold of T.C. and tell him the bad news. It was two days later when he finally caught up with him.

 

“Did you find our anything, Dibble?” T.C. asked anxiously.

 

“Yeah, I did but you’re not going to like it,” Dibble said unhappily. He spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what had happened then spent nearly an hour trying to keep the golden cat from exacting revenge on the spot.

 

“It’s not right!” T.C. said for the fifth time but at least he was no longer shouting. Dibble could only nod in agreement. “Well thanks for trying, Dibble. The only thing left we can do is fire his ass.” T.C. said angrily.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a very good idea, T.C.,” Dibble said. “Well I’ve got to be off. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble.”

 

“Yeah you too!” T.C. muttered as he headed to catch a streetcar up town.

 

His mind worked furiously on the ride back to the Winshire Modeling Company. By the time he walked through its doors, he had a plan.

 

That Saturday, the gang met as always. Even though they were no longer searching for information they still met to keep up with each other. Until Dodgson was dealt with, they couldn’t be seen together. It was a strain, which was why these get togethers were so important.

 

They were surprised to see the grim look on their leader’s face when he arrived.

 

“Hey, why the scowl, T.C. Something go wrong?” Fancy Fancy asked for all of them.

 

“Yeah, you could say that!” T.C. growled. He explained what had happened. He was met with angry exclamations. After answering all their questions, he laid out his plan.

 

“Hehheh! Sounds good, T.C. Can’t wait to take care of it.” Spook said with a fierce grin.

 

“Alright, each of you knows what to do. Pair up as before and let’s get this done quiet and quick.” T.C. said grimly. His gang nodded and they all split up.

 

As T.C. headed with Spook to their target, he wore a feral grin on his face, ‘He won’t get away with this and we’ll make sure he never forgets his lesson either,’ he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge is Sweet

Before the weekend was over each pair had done their work. They had slipped into the homes and offices of the clients that Dodgson had blackmailed. They stole all the blackmail pictures, leaving a note that told the victim that the problem was being solved and to no longer worry about it.

 

Spook and T.C. went after Dodgson. This took care and finesse. They had to wait some time before their target left his office so they went to his apartment and searched it thoroughly. The man was smart and had left none of his blackmail material anywhere in his home.

 

But they did find a folder full of blank contracts with Misha’s name on them, just like the letter to Jurgenson. Apparently, Dodgson had had Misha sign a bunch of forms without the model being aware of what it was he was signing. That made T.C. see red but he shoved it back while he and Spook searched for any more incriminating stuff. Unfortunately, their search came up empty. They left with the blank contracts, very dissatisfied with their afternoon’s work.

 

“He’s obviously got a safety deposit box somewhere with the good stuff in it,” Spook said with certainty.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. Okay, this will take the whole gang to pull off,” T.C. said his voice cold.

 

He used his special way to contact his gang and laid out his plan to obtain the info they needed.

 

Over the next couple of weekends, his gang rotated keeping Dodgson under watch. Finally, by the fourth weekend, Benny and Fancy Fancy followed Dodgson to a small bank on the lower east side. Dodgson was carrying a packet of stuff when he went in and it was gone when he came out.

 

Reporting back to T.C., they told him what they had seen. T.C.’s eyes gleamed. It was time for one of his patented distracting plans. Taking a day off at the modeling agency, the gang went to the Dodgson’s bank. Using their usual method of flim flam and distraction they were able to extract the information on what safety deposit box was Dodgson’s and easily stole the data from it.

 

Grinning with triumph the gang met up again in the alley and all began to read the files Dodgson had stored. Being at the agency had helped the less educated members of the gang to receive lessons in reading, writing, and arithmetic from their helpful coworkers. It didn’t take long for them to know they had hit the jackpot.

 

“Hope this is his whole stash and that he doesn’t have any more stored somewhere else.” Spook said cautiously.

 

“I think that unlikely but there is one way to know,” T.C. said with a smirk. “When he discovers his stuff is missing that is when we’ll see if he has another hidey hole.”

 

“Great idea, Top Cat, though of course it means watching him again.” Choo Choo said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do. I want this finished and finished right,” T.C. said firmly. His gang nodded grimly in agreement.

 

Misha’s apartment that night...

 

“You have been very tense lately, my love. What is going on!” Misha asked as he kneaded T.C.’s back muscles while they watched a movie together.

 

“It’s alright, Misha. We’re just tying up the loose ends with Dodgson. When we’re through, he will be too,” T.C. told him softly not wanting Misha to know what he was doing to rid his lover of his manager.

 

“Just be careful, T.C. I couldn’t bear for something to happen to you,” Misha said worriedly.

 

“I promise to take care, love,” T.C. said warmly as he rolled over and pulled Misha into his arms for a long lingering kiss.

 

Two weeks later....

 

After watching Dodgson carefully, they were relieved and pleased to learn that this had been the creeps only stash. The man had come out of the bank, white and angry. They had followed him for a few days after that but he never went to another bank but he did go to some unsavory friends of his and began asking questions.

 

T.C. felt it was time to bring in their own, less than honest associates to finish this problem. Before Dodgson could muster up some bad trouble with his so called friends, T.C.’s connections took him for a ride he would never forget.

 

T.C. was careful his connections were a combination of cat and man so that it would not come back at him and his gang. They didn’t kill Dodgson only beat him up a bit and gave him a very clear warning that he should leave town if he wanted to keep his hide intact.

 

Basically a coward and a bully, Dodgson thought it best to take their advice. Without warning anyone of his intentions he disappeared. His watchers, however, had been making sure he did indeed depart the city. It was Brain and Choo Choo who witnessed his departure by train late one night a few days later.

 

There was much cheering and relief that next Saturday when the gang met again. Dibble had come by and was puzzled by their celebration.

 

“What’s happened guys?” He asked curiously.

 

“Oh, we’re celebrating the fact that old Dodgson has left town...permanently,” T.C. said with a lazy grin.

 

“Ohhhh...and how did that come about?” Dibble asked suspiciously.

 

“Let’s just say we made sure he wouldn’t threaten anyone else and suggested it would be healthier if he left town,” T.C. said innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that Top Cat. What if he suddenly got a backbone and came back to take revenge on you?” Dibble said in concern.

 

“Won’t happen, sides it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t know it was us. I’m not stupid! Other... ...’friends’ of ours took care of convincing him,” T.C. said assuring him everything was alright.

 

“Oh, okay. I don’t want to know the details but glad you were able to get rid of him peacefully. Good job guys,” Dibble smiled in relief.

 

“Thanks, now we can get on with out lives and stop hiding. It will be nice to be able to talk to each other at work,” T.C. said smiling.

 

His gang was grinning happily too.

 

“Does that mean all of you intend to keep your jobs?” Dibble asked though he was fairly certain of the answer.

 

A resounding yes from all of them was his answer. He smiled, truly happy for them. “So what are you going to be doing T.C.?”

 

“I’ve been learning how to be a manager and plan on telling Misha that I’ll handle his business from now on as well as be his personal assistant,” T.C. said grinning.

 

“Well that’s wonderful. Seems like a perfect job for you,” Dibble said grinning back. “You guys remember to drop in on me from time to time and let me know how you’re doing.”

 

He received various answers and smiles of agreement. He bade them farewell and went home feeling pleased with the success of his favorite gang and knowing he wouldn’t be rousting them from the alley any longer.

 

That night at Misha’s place....

 

“It’s finally over, Misha. Dodgson has left town permanently and his victims have been informed the evidence blackmailing them has been destroyed. The best news is, with him out of the way, I can now offer my services as your new manager. I’ve been taking lessons from the legitimate ones around the agency and have already made some excellent contacts. So what do you say?” T.C. asked his beloved, his eyes gleaming with joy and eagerness.

 

Misha stared at him in surprise. His lover had done what he said he’d do. He was overjoyed. He threw himself into T.C.’s arms.

 

“I take that as a yes?” T.C. said grinning.

 

“Oh yes, yes, my love. You are wonderful, smart and brave and I love you so very much,” Misha gushed ecstatically.

 

“You are most welcome, my love,” T.C. purred kissing his love.

 

Epilog...

 

At a photo shoot in Greece, T.C. was on the phone with the client of the magazine this particular shoot was for, reassuring him that the contact sheet would be on his desk by the following Friday. Hanging up he handed the phone back to the young server standing nearby. He moved closer to the photographer so that he could watch his lover in action.

 

Fancy Fancy smiled at him as he help the photographer with setting the lights just right. He was the only one of the gang with Top Cat and Misha on this trip.

 

T.C. gave a sigh of pleasure. He never got tired of watching Misha. They had been together now for a year and things were great.

 

Choo Choo had married a beautiful siamese model name Koko. Brain was going out with a gentle female named Gina who worked as a mail room clerk at the agency. Spook had fallen hard for a hard nosed magazine editor who was playing hard to get but was showing signs of capitulating to Spook’s persistent lavish attention. Benny was still playing the field a bit. All the models loved him and spoiled with attention. Fancy Fancy had also married a model with fiery red hair name Mari.

 

They made a point of dropping into the alley now and then to visit with Officer Dibble and tell him tales of their travels and all the cool people they met along the way.

 

Each of his gang had their own places not far from each other and they all met as often as they could, when they were all in town at the same time, at Misha’s place where they would chat, watch movies and generally have a good time together. Spook had finally gotten over his uneasiness with T.C.’s relationship with Misha. He was comfortable in Misha’s presence as were all their friends.

 

However, their relationship was known only within the tight group of models and their circle. The outside world never learned of it. After all, at this time, such things were not tolerated. But T.C. was content and never minded that he could not be intimate in public with Misha. They were very careful. They did discover a hidden world where it was accepted and when they were in those places they freely held hands and went out together. It may not be a perfect world but they were happy and that was all that mattered.


End file.
